Remember the Knights
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: After going through 3 head coaches throughout High School, Roxas with the Destiny High Knights struggles to make a decent football season, that is until a certain coach comes in with a unique formula for something the team has yet to experience, victory


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and this makes no profit, therefore legalizing this document obsequious to copyright infringement laws.

It was our senior year, and we hadn't even kept a coach within those three years; my freshman year the coach was old and retired, sophomore the same thing, different coach and junior our head coach had an affair with the principal. Do you think that's crazy? We hadn't got a head coach until the middle of June, three weeks we could have used to work out for the season. By the way, I'm Roxas Strife and this is my story…

June 25th

A week ago announcements came from Destiny High that Coach Xigbar had been hired as a new head coach of the football team. I saw pictures and was surprised to see an eye-patched man with a smirk, as if some kind of mischief lingered around him. My loyalties however were harbored within my previous Coach Lexaeus; he was a disciplinarian and often enforced distributed discipline, making sure every team member learned not to repeat the same mistake. He was tough, but we also knew had had genuine care for the team. We would see what would happen this morning…

My brother, a veteran of the Destiny High team was more than willing to drop me off in the back parking lot, nearest to the weight room. I was nervous, but was relieved to see some familiar faces. Coach Cid and Coach Leon were coaches of previous seasons and always been there for us. Cid still drilled the Linemen while Leon took the Receivers, this year Leon would take the Defensive Ends and everything we knew about football changed. I entered the room to find more familiar faces, Riku, Tidus and Demyyyx; although there was "Leroy", "Sunshine" and "Water boy." Who was I?

"Hey Blondie!" yep that's what Tidus just called me.

I grumbled, "What's up guys?"

Demyyyx teased, "We should just call you emo. Why are you so grouchy?"

Riku replied, "Does waking up early to lift weights sound like fun to you?"

A voice chimed in and I saw a hand on Riku's shoulder while its partner landed on mine, "You guys are acting like you're donating your organs."

"We're about to donate our breakfast in a few minutes, Rev."

Rev was Sora, an overly optimistic and religious friend of ours. Every time there was a problem, he could bring God just into everything. I mean, I'm not exactly a non-believer but I'm not really the Jesus-loves-you missionary. Riku was the opposite; he believes but is on the verge of being atheist. We however accept each other no matter our customs. What you worship isn't the first thing I'm looking for; I'm not an inquisitor or anything like that. Demyyyx's belief in spirits would have prompted for us to persecute if it weren't for the fact he was Native American, we instead nag him for what Cherokee used to mean; "run away", but now means "never surrender." We're all aware we aren't too extreme on one end or another; why would we living in a society bound to encounter these various cultures and backgrounds.

We changed the subject; Riku had an epiphany, "We're gonna be seniors this year!"

We looked at Tidus who was a junior, "Well at least I'm not a freshman."

I nagged, "Doesn't stop me from trash canning you."

"I freakin' dare you!" Tidus snarled.

I ran to the other side of the room to grab a trash can while my friends and others were holding Tidus, who was kicking and laughing in mock panic, "Come on, not cool!"

He was dropped in the can and we saw a bypassing coach rolling his eyes at the matter. Another player prompted, "You want some too, Coach?"

The man with fury red hair looked at the boy and smirked, "Kid, please."

It was a blonde in camouflage shorts and a black t-shirt; Hayner. He approached Axel and held his fists like a boxer; unfortunately the floor was wet equaling the total clumsy catastrophes Hayner was known and mocked for. He slipped and flopped on the floor. Coach Axel smirked and headed to the Coach's office, where our new Coach was being acquainted with the staff and some new faces he hired.

The man departed from the room and called, "Come on in, fellas."

And those words began our season…

RnR

Please review, I would love to update this fic ASAP, I'm real excited for this and hope not to abandon this…


End file.
